


Creative Arts Partners

by nanacakes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanacakes/pseuds/nanacakes
Summary: being partners with lee jeno wasn't bad but what is it with jaemin that he just really can't stop his heart from beating fast?





	Creative Arts Partners

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

na jaemin, an all around sweetheart. he's a full epitome of flowers and rainbows. he never knows how to handle a situation in a bad way.

 

jaemin knew the paths to this school. he's been in there for years, he could close his eyes and still get to his next class with no ease. now that meant he knew even the most secretive places in the school. it's not just the typical janitor's closet that leads to a small ladder up the library, it meant a whole garden in other depths of the establishment.

 

jaemin loved to explore, which is probably why he took all those times at school to adventure and discover new places. other than that, he's one of the friendliest and nicest people at school. he didn't want to admit but he was famous around. he was smart, friendly, attractive and the school's one of the best basketball player (he was second after zhong chenle, of course). what's there to not love about him?

 

today were one of the chill days jaemin always loved. the sun was up, everything seemed like it's a day for happiness. sunflowers were the best flowers to describe how he was feeling for the day. jaemin found himself going to the same place he loved to hang at. as much as how friendly he was and how much he loved having so much friends, he also loved being alone. especially if you're in a beautiful hidden garden only for you to make a noise, it was the best time he could spend alone in.

 

quickly making his way to the garden, it was kind of a long walk considering it was in the inner depths of the large school. the familiar sight of a huge tree with huge bushes around it, it looked like it was a dead end. if you move a certain bush in a way, you can go through it and see a whole space full of nature. it satisfied jaemin to see this.

 

renjun, mark and donghyuck only knows about this place and it relieved jaemin to see no one was there. no one really was there, considering it was class and jaemin's fully skipping one.

 

jaemin took a seat under the tree, taking out a bag of chips from his bag. it'll look like a whole movie scene from where jaemin was standing. he spent a whole hour on this exact same spot, eating a whole sharing size chips as he browses his phone. his whole timeline was dry as everyone was at class. sending a few snaps every now and then to his friends until the bell rang which meant it was time for lunch.

 

jaemin finally stood up from his position, his butt a little sore from sitting too much. he made his way to the cafeteria to meet his friends. sharing hellos' every now and then with people who knew him (and had a crush on him), he finally reached it.

 

"jaemin-ah, where have you been?" renjun tells jaemin as he sits down beside him on the table with donghyuck and his boyfriend mark.

 

jaemin gave renjun as smile and he rolled his eyes, getting the message. renjun knew where jaemin went. usually, whenever jaemin wasn't around, they would get jaemin's food. more like renjun would because he was the closest to him. they were used to jaemin skipping creative arts. it wasn't his type.

 

"jaemin, what was this you sent us?" donghyuck speaks up, looking up from his phone to jaemin. jaemin remembered the snaps he sent to everyone. "i was bored. everybody check your snapchats soon." jaemin gives a wink and jisung laughs.

 

jaemin turned his head at donghyuck, only to see him and his heart eyes at mark. the couple seemed so inseparable since they got together last year. donghyuck kept talking about the boy and everyone knew they liked each other. until finally, donghyuck talked about it with him. they knew they would last this long.

 

jaemin thought the two were cute until this day. he wished for something like that. renjun kept telling him so much people liked him in campus yet, he doesn't mind them. no one every caught his attention. maybe he had a short period of time crushing on the senior, jung jaehyun because he saw him play basketball once but it didn't last too long. he just thought he was cool. jaemin and renjun actually had tried dating but they knew they wouldn't last long. they lasted for a month.

 

"oh yeah, jaemin a while ago during creating arts-"

 

"renjun?" someone called out for renjun. everyone's attention was now on the boy who spoke. jaemin looked at him and immediately smiled. they've never talked but he knew who he was. it was the new guy, lee jeno. they didn't have much classes together but that was enough for jaemin to recognize him.

 

"oh, hi jeno!" renjun greeted jeno and he gave a small wave back. "i was wondering if jaemin knew the project?" jaemin looks at him after he mentioned his name. what project? with what?

 

"yeah, i was about to tell him," renjun looks at jaemin. "you and jeno are partners for a creative arts project. he'll explain everything when you two start working on it." renjun explained and jaemin smiled yet again. a day never goes out without jaemin smiling.

 

jaemin gave a nod and jeno thanked them. after jeno leaves, renjun smirks at the other. "i gave you his number."

 

jaemin stopped drinking his shake and almost choked. "m-my number?" renjun laughs and raised an eyebrow at his reaction. _why did i even have to react like that? it's not like many people at school have my number._

 

"why are you blushing, nana? are you perhaps," renjun looked at him with a suspicious look. his cheeks really were slightly pink. he's never reacted this way, even with jung jaehyun. "-- interested in the school's almost heartthrob, lee jeno?"

 

jaemin has never denied something so easily. he'd usually say yes to almost everything but crushing on lee jeno? _impossible._ jaemin shook his head, giving renjun a laugh like he said something stupid. everyone were on their own worlds so renjun and jaemin were the only ones conversing with each other.

 

"he may become the school's heartthrob but nope, not interested in him, never." renjun gave a devilish look now. jaemin knew this kid had some devilish plans. sure, jeno was attractive and everyone had noticed it as well but jaemin hadn't seen any attraction in him. yet.

 

"okay, nana."

 

 

 

 

 

school was finally done and jaemin was supposed to walk home with renjun. but renjun suddenly told jaemin he couldn't walk with him last minute. he said he was going to walk with markhyuck because of 'emergency purposes'. jaemin knew he was obviously lying. he knew he couldn't say no, of course.

 

now, jaemin was walking alone. he could ask chenle to walk home with him but he had basketball practice. jaemin used to be in the team until he had to stop because of a serious back injury. it was unfortunate because he was one of the best players. he wanted to be back in the team but his mother insisted. he had to follow his mother's orders.

 

while in deep with his own thoughts for about three minutes, his felt his phone suddenly vibrated. it was weird for him because he usually had his phone muted unless it was his closest friends. he looked at it and it had been a text from an unknown number.

 

 

**unknown:** hey jaemin! it's jeno, your partner for the creative arts project. when do you think we can start it?

 

 

jaemin suddenly stopped in his tracks. he didn't expect him to text him now. he wondered if he really was this casual in typing. he was definitely overthinking and he shouldn't. all he has to do is answer, what's there to overthink? maybe because jeno was new. but he has so many friends at school and this shouldn't even be a problem to him.

 

 

**jaemin:** hi jeno!! i think my schedule's free whenever. when are u?

 

 

_did i say it right? were the exclamation points too much? oh my god, my schedule's not even fully free what if he-_ **_ding!_ **

 

 

**jeno:** um how about tomorrow after school? we can walk together to my place it isn't too far from school.

 

 

_oh no, i was hanging out with renjun and donghyuck. should i cancel?_

 

 

**jaemin:** im free that time :) i'll see you after school tomorrow?

 

 

**jeno:** alright, jaemin!

 

 

 

jaemin took a relieved sigh. now he'd realized he basically had to ditch on his ice cream date with donghyuck and renjun, his eyes widen. he never cancels plans. but can he cancel on jeno? of course not.

 

 

**the softies**

 

 

**me:** hoes

**me:** renjun donghyuck

**me:** stop ignoring me

**me:** especially YOU renjun after canceling our routine of walking home together

 

**renjun:** uhh

**renjun:** wHaT Do yOu MeAn

**renjun:** in my defense i did it for a purpose

**renjun:** a good cause

 

**donghyuck:** yall better pay for the ice cream tom

 

**mark:** im paying for u love

 

**donghyuck:** thank u bby

 

**me:** since when was mark hyung in the groupchat

**me:** anyWAYS uhh i dont think i can go tomorrow

 

**renjun:** THE na jaemin canceling his BEST FRIEND'S plans?

**renjun:** what is this

**renjun:** jeno truly has changed you

 

**me:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN JENO CHANGED ME

**me:** i have . a project to do

 

**donghyuck:** hm a project u say

**donghyuck:** u mean.. a project with ur partner LEE JENO

 

**me:** he texted me what else can i do :(

 

**renjun:** okAAaaaAaAaAy jaemin

**renjun:** we'll let u go

**renjun:** for now .

**renjun:** because of the mere fact that u'll be with jeno uwu

 

**me:** stop acting like i have a crush on him

 

**donghyuck:** maybe bc u do

 

**me:** I DO NOT

 

**renjun:** yet

**renjun:** bet u he'll confess to us in like 2 weeks

 

**donghyuck:** nah more like a week

 

**mark:** i bet five days

 

**me:** i hate u all

**me:** especially u mark hyung!

**me:** what if i wont tell u all that i do like him

**me:** give me all ur money

 

**donghyuck:** oh cmon we know u we all know u'll tell us

**donghyuck:** remember jung jaehyun?

**donghyuck:** u confessed ur 'undying love' for him in THIS groupchat right here after u saw him play basketball once

**donghyuck:** it'll happen

 

**renjun:** true

 

 

after jaemin had fessed up in the group chat, he didn't realize how near he is home now. it usually took him a twenty minute walk home but texting made him faster, he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

the next day, school was done yet again. jaemin being nervous was an understatement. he didn't know how to feel when he's about to meet jeno. he hated to admit but his heart felt weird only at the thought of being with him, in his house alone.

 

maybe jaemin has been interested in jeno since last month. but really, he didn't realize it until he started to talk to him.

 

"have fun, nana!" renjun tells jaemin in a mocking voice of course. jaemin gave renjun a stern look. a look that could possibly kill. "we love you." he loved them back but right now, he hates them.

 

his friends went ahead for ice cream as jaemin waited near the gates. everyone who knew him greeted him every now and then. he kept greeting them despite being nervous on the inside. he shouldn't feel like this. isn't he-

 

"jaemin!" jaemin jumps, the person already evident because of the voice. or maybe jeno's voice has been in jaemin's mind lately. jaemin greeted jeno with a warm smile. as jeno came closer to jaemin so did his heart get heavier.

 

"hey jeno." jaemin greeted and jeno's smile grew wider. his smile could light up a thousand streetlights. jaemin admired his smile so much.

 

"sorry i took so long, i had to walk with chenle to practice, jisung wasn't around." jaemin remembered that jeno was friends with the two. must've sucked being a third wheel with chensung.

 

"it's okay. shall you lead the way?" jeno laughs and started walking. jaemin followed him from behind until he found himself beside him as they talked about the project. they were supposed to make any form of art that shows the message of cute love. _great_. a project about love with lee jeno. how cliche can this be? it's like the world was telling him to like jeno.

 

the walk to jeno's wasn't too far. compared to the twenty minute walk, jeno's house was way less tiring. jeno's house was painted a light cream. a small little garden in front. there were more flowers in his garden compared to his hideout but it was definitely more grassy.

 

they walked on a small pathway to a big while door with a doorbell beside it. jeno opened the door, a whole image of a perfect home greeted jaemin. it was simple but just right for the eyes. not too overdecorated, not too spacey. jaemin loved it.

 

"my parents aren't home, they're not around most of the time." jeno tells jaemin as jeno closes the door and proceeds to take his shoes off in a messy manner. usually, this would've pissed jaemin off but he didn't mind it. he took off his shoes in a more neatly manner and followed jeno to his room, he assumed.

 

"they're not around? how come?"

 

"work, they're always at work." jeno seemed a little sore with his words so jaemin just nodded and stayed quiet.

 

when jeno said they were going to start with the project, what happened was that they ended up eating junk foods while discussing their favorite anything. they did talk about their project and decided on a few things but their short 'break from thinking' turned into a whole hangout.

 

jaemin would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this. he started to become so much more comfortable with jeno. he was fun to be with, considering his friends call him 'no jam'. he was happy with him and jaemin thinks he would be a great cuddler. but it isn't enough for him to like him in a more than friends way.

 

it was now almost ten thirty, jaemin finds himself lying on jeno's bed while jeno was talking about his allergies of cats beside jaemin. this was definitely what jaemin dreamt of after jeno told him about coming over to his house.

 

"so mr shimmies-"

 

"y-you have a cat called mr shimmies?" jaemin looked at jeno with wide eyes. who would name a cat that? jeno apparently.

 

"no! it was my cat's toy's name." jaemin laughs at how precious that was of jeno. this was definitely a side of jeno he loved.

 

jaemin had to get home, considering it was late. jeno insisted on walking him home but he said it was okay because he had to take a whole thirty minute walk to go home. jeno really wanted to walk with him and so does jaemin but he didn't want to tire jeno. plus, it was dangerous out.

 

so jaemin got home, the smile on his face definitely evident. he felt his heart soften and he felt like he could take the whole world on his hands. he'd been on many people's houses but he's never felt this way. not even when he was dating renjun.

 

 

**softies**

 

**renjun:** DID YALL SEE JAEMIN'S SNAPCHATS

**renjun:** doesnt look like they we're doing a project

**renjun:** i knew my baby would grow this fast :')

 

**me** : renjun we were literally born on the same year

 

**renjun:** IM STILL OLDER

 

**donghyuck:** how was the date without US huh

 

**me:** it was so much better being without u annoying oomfs

 

**renjun:** we're more than oomfs :(

 

**me:** ok fine ily all

 

**mark:** when will jaemin finally confess his love for jeno

 

**me:** never!

 

**mark:** uh huh

 

**donghyuck:** i said i'd never like mark but look at us now hm

 

**me:** : <

 

**renjun** : it wasnt fun third wheeling markhycuk btw

**renjun** : thanks for leaving me u stink

 

**me:** mark hyung was there too?

 

**mark:** when will jaemin accept me

 

**me:** when will mark hyung shut up

 

**renjun** : couldn't stop donghyuck from tagging mark along

 

**donghyuck:** i wouldve held u hostage if u declined

 

**renjun:** nah i wouldve done it first

 

**me:** its true tho

 

 

 

it's been a month ever since jeno and jaemin's friendship. it grew ever since their project. they started walking home more frequently, they even hanged out in each other's places. jaemin had met jeno's mother and she was a sweetheart. jaemin's mother grew to love jeno as well, both mothers got along well and that made jaemin thankful.

 

for the project, they have decided on some things. they decided to give a message of love in a form of a song and dance. both were musically inclined and knew they had they were the perfect partners to do this. the two both thinks that music was a great form of art.

 

jaemin's feelings still weren't as clear as he thought it would have been. the three placed bets and as jaemin had said, he still wasn't so sure. his friends didn't want to admit that he was right and still wouldn't give the money. jaemin let it pass though.

 

today were the days where there was no homework, completely nothing to do. it was a perfect saturday morning and jaemin found himself in a hidden cafe jeno had discovered. the first time he heard about it, he knew he had to take jaemin there. it looked so environmentally beautiful, perfect for the boy. it reminded him of his hideout in school.

 

"this place is great, jeno. how did you find it?" it was really hard to find this small cafe. they went through tons of narrow streets and it didn't even look cute from the outside. but what jaemin didn't expect was how beautiful it was on the inside. plus, they had great food. maybe he found his new hidden spot with jeno.

 

"i don't know, i heard it from a friend who was friends with someone who worked here. i didn't actually think of going here until i remembered you."

 

jaemin smiled at the thought this amazing place reminded jeno of him. but jeno was lying a bit. when he heard about this cafe, a certain ding or as if a lightbulb turned on with bright neon lights of 'na jaemin' inside his brain. he knew he had to take him there.

 

"hey uh, jaemin?" jeno starts. jaemin could feel his heart racing because it felt like jeno was going to say something he's been dying to tell. "hm?"

 

"have you had ideas for the song yet?" jeno asks, which made jaemin felt relieved. jaemin shook his head and realized how much they needed to finish the project. they had less than three weeks to finish everything but they haven't done even a single bit.

 

"we should really start to work on that. like, really." jaemin comments as he took a bite from his red velvet cake. jeno gives a smile and nods. "well, i think i have an idea for the song."

 

"really? what is it?" jaemin asks the other and jeno's smile grew wider. "it's inspired by you." jaemin almost coughs out his cake. it's happening again, his heart was beating in a rather fast pace. it was like a huge cage of butterflies waiting to burst were inside his stomach. the feeling of unknown feelings. he didn't know why he should be feeling that. jeno making a song inspired by jaemin? other than that, the theme was love?

 

"m-me?" jaemin pointed at himself and looked at jeno like he was the most insane. jeno laughs, showing his famous crescent eyes. jaemin absolutely loved that smile.

 

"yes, you!" jeno seemed like he was so certain by his words. "you know i love you so much, you're the bestest friend i've every had."

 

and there it was. jaemin's heart felt like shattering whole. _bestest friend._ ** _friend_.** jeno thinks of him as a _friend_. he really should've known. jaemin hadn't felt this way but he was certain. he was definitely certain that it was a heartbreak he feels. maybe he expected too much. jaemin felt like crying. he really didn't know why but the sudden urge to cry was definitely something that has bothered him for the rest of their hangout. he used to think it was a date. but he knew jeno thinks of it as a friends hangout.

 

jaemin hadn't been reacting the way he was earlier. he felt uneasy. he just wanted to get home and sulk on everything. until jeno asked him what was wrong and jaemin couldn't stand it. he announced he doesn't feel well and would love to get home. he doesn't care if they planned to go to jeno's place right after. jaemin didn't want to think of or see jeno right now.

 

before jeno could protest, jaemin got out from his seat and rushed out the cafe. jeno was left baffled and confused.

 

jaemin got home a crying mess. thankfully his mom wasn't home and he can sulk in his bedroom all day. and that's what he did. he spent hours crying over what jeno said. he didn't even have ice cream like in the movies which made it suck. he was just (possibly ugly) crying over jeno.

 

jeno really had the power to let him cry that much. jaemin cries a lot but he can't just cry over something jeno said. finally, jaemin realized. in the middle of the thoughts of the same phrase jeno said, the sincerity in his eyes, he realized that he was _in love_.

 

jaemin really should've known too soon yet again. he was too invested in the fact that they were best friends and best friends were supposed to feel this way. but nope, you shouldn't feel your heart racing _this much_ every time you see them. he doesn't feel them with hyuck, not even with renjun. maybe he was too much of a sweetheart and was completely dense. yes, jaemin was in love. in love lee jeno. the boy who thinks of him as a best friend only. not the same way he feels with him.

 

he had the urge to tell the groupchat but he knew they'd tell him 'i told you so' all day long. so he thought renjun was actually someone he can talk seriously to. he spent the whole saturday afternoon talking with renjun about the whole jeno problem. renjun cared for jaemin a lot and it took him to sprint for three minutes to minimize a ten minute walk to jaemin's house when he knew jaemin needed someone to talk to.

 

"he couldn't just say that, he must've meant something else!" renjun kept protesting and jaemin pouted slightly. "something else? like what? he conveniently uses the term 'best friends' the same as 'the love of my life'? c'mon jun, he isn't that dumb."

 

 

days after, jaemin has been ignoring jeno as best as he can. he can't resist taking glances though. they made small talks only for jaemin to answer boringly to force jeno to stop the conversation.

 

"as someone who's in love with jeno, i miss him." he slightly whispers to renjun which only lead to him to roll his eyes. _this boy really can't do stuff on his own, can't he?_ renjun thought.

 

"you know, you and jeno already started breakup rumors when you two haven't dated." donghyuck tells jaemin and jaemin gave him a cold laugh. "as if we'll ever be together."

 

since the two heartthrobs at school had been close, dating rumors started to spark. they didn't mind it though, which made everyone believe in the rumor more. then suddenly one day, they weren't so close now. it was obvious they had ben ignoring each other now or more like jaemin ignoring jeno. of course, that started a breakup humor and yet again, they didn't even talk about it one single bit.

 

"jaemin stop acting like a hopeless romantic, it isn't the end of the world." mark tells jaemin but jaemin only sighed. he didn't just started ignoring the person he likes, he started ignoring his best friend. jeno probably had no idea for his words.

 

"go text him."

 

"what?"

 

"ask about the project because what i have seen is that you two haven't even started on anything yet."

 

jaemin could consider mark's plan. they had less than a week to finish everything. jaemin wondered if jeno finished the song. the song that was supposed to be inspired by him because jeno loves him. as a best friend, that is.

 

jaemin wanted to approach jeno, he really does. but in this current situation, he'd rather die. as jaemin was contemplating on talking to jeno, his eyes landed on him. they both made the longest eye contact they've made since jaemin started ignoring him. that's where jaemin felt a sting in his heart. he felt so guilty seeing someone he likes like this. jeno looked so hopeful yet when jaemin broke the eye contact, jeno looked much disappointed. it's as if jeno really wanted to talk to him.

 

when he looked back to his friends, jaemin couldn't help but burst into tears. everyone at the table panicked, he looked like a mess. thankfully, no one out the table saw him as he had been covering his face. renjun swiftly stayed by his side, rubbing his back and saying comforting words as jaemin continued to cry softly.

 

jeno on the other hand was less than what he says when he told jisung and chenle that he 'wasn't in the mood'. he had his eyes still on jaemin. until he saw renjun swiftly stay beside him and started hugging him. jeno's eyes grew wider. he should be the one hugging jaemin.

 

jeno knew renjun and jaemin were best friends but he couldn't help the fact that he was certainly jealous. he wanted to be in that position as renjun. jaemin looked so comfortable in his hug. jeno wanted to let jaemin feel that from him as well.

 

"hey, do best friends hug like that?" jeno asks rather bitterly, pointing at the two. chenle and jisung gives their focus on the two before answering.

 

"we don't hug like that hyung, do we?" chenle answers jeno and jeno pouts. "not that i know of." jisung and chenle had hugged like that but it was obvious it was more than a friendly hug. everyone knew that, even jisung and chenle themselves yet, they still didn't talk about it.

 

"you know, those two had history." jisung vividly remembers the time the news that they were dating was spreading around school. jeno was all ears now. he's discovering something new about jaemin and renjun. "really?"

 

"yeah, they used to date. didn't last long though, they decided being best friends were so much better." jisung explained and jeno widened his eyes. that triggered his jealousy so much more. maybe jaemin realized he still had feelings for renjun and ignored jeno. why would jaemin even ignore jeno? he knew jaemin and he knew he wouldn't do that just because. he needed to find out.

 

 

when jeno meant he was jealous, he really was jealous. jaemin could feel jeno's stinging stares whenever he was always with renjun. it raised the fact that he really wanted to talk to jeno. he was so close to talk to him one time but chenle approached jeno before he could.

 

now he was all alone, in the hide out skipping a class again. he had bruno mars playing in his earbuds. his sad songs, of course. maybe he cried over jeno a little too much. he really does want to consider renjun telling him, "if it hurts you this much, talking to him is the only way."

 

how come the most friendly dude, who's somehow friends with almost everyone in the school feel so vulnerable with the fact of talking to someone he was close to?

 

jaemin only sighed, resisting to cry over bruno's soft voice. in the middle of zoning out, he heard rustles from the bush. he thought maybe renjun or donghyuck wanted to join him. he didn't bother looking up and stayed looking on the ground. he needed some company anyways.

 

"hey, donghyuck or renjun. or both," he says. "i'm still in love with jeno and still sulking over him but continue i guess."

 

there was a short silence that followed. jaemin thought it was weird. he looked up to see not donghyuck, not renjun but someone he definitely didn't expect, jeno. the lee jeno he was in love with saw him, sulking over him. jeno was holding a guitar and his smile was suddenly bright.

 

"j-jeno, oh my god." jaemin stuttered. he realized what he had said. he indirectly confessed, this is embarrassing.

 

"what were you saying, jaemin?" jeno had a smirk on his face. he knew he heard what he said and it wasn't the best confession he's done. jaemin hadn't confessed ever in his life. maybe because people confessed to him first. jaemin stopped liking jaehyun before he could even confess.

 

"um-"

 

"let's talk about that later, okay? i'll show you our project." before jaemin could even talk, jeno swiftly sat down facing in front of jaemin and brought out a guitar. he also took jaemin's earbuds out, placing them on the grass. jaemin could feel his heart was about to explode. as usual, his heart started beating fast.

 

"it's called walk you home."

 

and then, jeno started strumming. he looked so beautiful in this image. the scenery was perfect with his soothing honey voice. the way he played the guitar was magnificent. jaemin was so much in awe seeing jeno like that. he was the most perfect art for jaemin. as jaemin listened, he felt his heart calm down. he felt himself calm down and let jeno's voice engulf him. he definitely felt comfort. as where he would feel so much nervous with him, he never realized how much comfort jeno brings him.

 

jeno were on the final parts of the song when jaemin felt himself the sudden urge to cry. he didn't want to cry in front of him. was the song really for him? he could be dreaming.

 

after jeno strummed the final notes, jaemin was left wordless. until of course when jeno took his guitar out of his hands, jaemin hugged jeno tightly. it's as if he never wanted to let go. jeno knew he didn't want to let go too.

 

they've been hugging for more than a minute, absolute no words, tears forming on jaemin's eyes. this was the situation he wanted to be in. right in jeno's arms where he feels safe. jeno finally broke the hug between them. jaemin wanted it to be longer but it looks like jeno had something to say.

 

"renjun told me everything." he starts. jaemin's mouth turns into an 'o' shape, his cheeks slightly blushing of embarrassment. so he knows about how jaemin would cry to bruno mars every night because of him.

 

"nana," jaemin felt his heart skipped a beat at the nickname. it was his favorite nickname and he was more than thrilled to hear jeno say it.

 

"i've liked you too ever since. ever since i saw you, ever since you've introduced yourself in front of everyone. getting this close to you was the best thing that have ever happened. i'm sorry if i said that to you. i just thought you would think i'm weird if i said something else. i made this song for you, jaemin. because i like you, i miss you. i miss the times we'd walk home together, i miss the times we'd go on little dates. i really hope you liked the song, i really hope it wasn't too bad. was it too bad? were the lyrics wrong? were the chords too-"

 

jaemin couldn't resist it. they touched lips. jeno looked so genuine with his words yet, jaemin couldn't help it. and now they kissed, the feel of jeno's warm lips made it so easy for jaemin to kiss. it was like it was made for him. jaemin didn't usually liked the idea of kissing. markhyuck kissing was enough to make him make such disgusted faces.

 

but with jeno, he wanted to repeat this everyday. when they both pulled from the kiss a blush were present on both of their cheeks. a huge smile that they knew was only because of each other.

 

"everything was perfect, jeno. i'm sorry for being this dense. i never realized how much i liked you. i really do like you too." jaemin tells jeno and they both turn the silence into fits of laughter. the two have never been this cheesy.

 

suddenly, the sun was shining brighter. all the flowers in the garden was blooming. it was perfect. the perfect day for the (possibly new) couple. they were quiet yet they had so many things to talk about.

 

"so," jaemin started, playing with jeno's fingers. "are we.." jeamin was too embarrassed to say the 'b' word. jeno laughs, knowing exactly what he meant. and he knew what to answer as well.

 

"boyfriends? well, do you want to?"

 

"of course."

 

"well, we're boyfriends now. you're mine."

 

jaemin's eyes gleamed. the sunlight perfectly hitting jaemin giving jeno the most perfect image of his _boyfriend._ jeno was more than happy to call him his boyfriend. the boy he'd only be crushing on was now on his arms, was equally in love as he felt with him.

 

the bell rang but they couldn't care less. they were too busy talking, holding hands, _being boyfriends_. everything was how jaemin and jeno had imagined.

 

 

**renjun:** you both can thank me later

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking time to read this!


End file.
